fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
MFPC01🌸
I am a real Pretty Cure? (私は本当のプリキュアです？''Watashi wa hontō no purikyuadesu?) is the 1st episode for the season MoodFlower PreCure��. The episode tells about the beginning of Barentain Nao's & Mizuki Rin's adventure, where they are chosen by Bibble to become Cure Courage & Cure Hope after the fall of Queen Falala in defense of protecting the Fantasia Galaxy. Synopsis ''After having a strange dream, Nao's day at school becomes even stranger after meeting her old best friend Mizuki Rin & a Fairy Bibble who tells them that they are the legendary Pretty Cure. Summary The Episode starts with Falala Fighting against Alaric in the center of the Fantasia Galaxy while Bibble & the other are watching. Claiming that protecting the Galaxy is her destiny, Falala summons her Mood Seed; Alaric does the same with his Dark Seed. Falala manages to give Alaric an injury, but suffers a severe blow herself, making her deform half-way. Everyone thinks that Alaric finished Falala but she stands up & does a attack. She & Alaric show their strength & while they are both fighting Falala tells Bibble that she should search on Earth a second generation of Pretty Cure, A Group of Legendary Hunters who are the only ones who can save Fantasia & Win over the Shadow Players. Bibble changes into her Cat Form & leaves the Galaxy. In that Moment Her Seed breaks & the last thing the viewers see is a explosion with her fate unknown. Suddenly, Barentain Nao wakes up from dreaming about Falala's defeat while she remembers that school will begin in 20 minutes so she dresses up quickly. In that Moment She starts narrating about her past her school & her childhood best friend Mizuki Rin. While shortly before arriving School she gets knocked by Bibble who falls into her bag. After arriving School she runs into a girl with Brown Hair. Nao says sorry & the other girl says that it wasn't a problem & that she is sometimes clumsy. But thanks to her Voice she recognizes her old best friend Rin. After that she has a flashback of her & Rin at kindergarten. She remembers that she drew a picture of her & Rin as Idols in the future & Promised her that they will become one in the future. Back In Reality Nao asks Rin in which class she is & they find out that they are in the same class. Later after walking into the Classroom Rin asks Nao if she is still in the Choir of the Church but she says that she stopped singing. Before She Could ask Nao why in the Classroom They notice that the Teacher & their Classmates have a strange behavior. They start attacking them but their good heart starts a mysterious light & their Hearts start to release the light & it becomes the PreDreCommunes Bibble jumps out of the Bag & says that she finally found the legendary Pretty Cure's & they ask her What is Pretty Cure is but Bibble tells them to hurry or their Classmates would become Vampires. With the Phrase Pretty Cure Shining Mood Change they transform the first time into Cure Courage & Cure Hope. Meanwhile a mysterious little girl watches them in a dark room. Major Events *Alaric, an evil Vampire, defeats Falala leading to the death of the planets of the Fantasia Galaxy except FunTopia. Fairy Bibble is asked to leave the Galaxy to find new Cures to take up fighting Alaric's benefactors.. *'Nao' & Rin gain their PreDreCommunes in order to transform into Cure Courage & Cure Hope. *''Nao'' & Rin transform into Pretty Cure for the first time. *''Nao'', Bibble, Falala, Rin, Alaric & Garuru have their first appearance. Characters Cures * Barentain Nao * Mizuki Rin Mascots * Bibble Villians * Alaric * The Mystery Girl (cameo) 'Secondary Characters ' * Barentain Michiru * Barentain Shougu Category:Episodes Category:Cure Nerd